the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Stark's Mansion
Tony Stark's Mansion is the private residence of billionaire philanthropist, and public superhero Tony Stark/Iron Man, located on a sea-side cliff along the coast of Malibu, California. The mansion is highly technology integrated and was wired by Stark to be run through his personal A.I. assistant, J.A.R.V.I.S.. It was destroyed in a terrorist attack after Stark publicly threatened the Mandarin in front of a gathering of news reporters. History Design Tony Stark built a custom mansion in Malibu, California just over a cliff, creating a system that helped out in the house, naming it "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", shortened J.A.R.V.I.S., after his childhood butler Edwin Jarvis.Iron Man One-Night Stands Tony Stark and his friend James Rhodes went to a night club to celebrate the success of a weapon demonstration in Arizona, seducing two girls named Eloise and Celeste. The four left the club to return to Stark's Mansion in Malibu after a brief quarrel with a jealous man.Iron Man: Fast Friends Stark met journalist Christine Everhart when leaving the Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, flirting with her while deflecting some of her uncomfortable questions, and the two ended up spending the night together in Malibu. The next morning Stark began working on his Ford Flathead Roadster. His assistant Pepper Potts reminded him about his trip to Afghanistan. Development of Iron Man Upon escaping from his kidnapping, Tony Stark retreated from public view, focusing on the design of his second armor, refining its size and flight capability. He asked Pepper Potts to help him take his old Arc Reactor out and to put in a new one. Over time, Stark realized that Obadiah Stane had been supplying weapons to the Ten Rings, and after watching the news about terrorist attacks over Gulmira, Ho Yinsen's village, Stark outfitted himself with his armor and flew to Afghanistan. Determined to make amends for his mistakes, Stark sent Pepper Potts to find the shipping records of Stark Industries, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. Stane realized that Pepper discovered his deal with the the Ten Rings to kill Stark, and that he obtained the armor prototype and had reverse-engineered his own version, so he went to Stark's Mansion to steal the Arc Reactor from Stark's chest and power his new suit, leaving Stark to die. Stark was able to descend to the basement to retrieve his first reactor and power his latest armor to battle with Stane. Stark returned to his house after defeating Stane and announcing his identity as Iron Man. He was greeted by a mysterious visitor standing by the window, who revealed himself as Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and warned him that he is not the only 'super hero' in the world. For the first time, Fury wanted to discuss with Stark about the Avengers Initiative.The Avengers Post-credits Scene Birthday Bash Due to the stress of slowly being poisoned by the Palladiumin his Arc Reactor, Tony Stark got drunk while wearing the Mark IV armor at his birthday party, believing it may be his last, and put several of his party guests in danger. Concerned about the safety of the party guests and the controversy an incident may cause, Stark's friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes donned the Mark II suit and intervened, ordering the guests to leave and for his friend to desist in his reckless behavior. Stark and Rhodes then engaged in a fight through the Mansion, which ends with Stark being narrowly outmatched and Rhodes taking the Mark II for the Military.Iron Man 2 Destruction Tony Stark was visiting his friend Happy Hogan at a hospital after an explosion at the . While leaving, multiple people tried to interview him. Someone asked why Stark hasn't killed the Mandarin by now. To this, he threatened the Mandarin publicly and on television, and also gave him his address so they could fight. At his house, Stark was greeted by Maya Hansen who tried to warn him of the attack the Mandarin was bringing to them. Pepper Potts was also in the building with them. Three heavily armed helicopters lead by Eric Savin fired a missile through the window of the mansion. Tony Stark made J.A.R.V.I.S. put the Mark XLII on Pepper Potts to protect her. Potts got Maya Hansen out of the building so that she didn't get injured from debris. Stark tried to keep himself from getting killed from the missiles. When Potts and Hansen got out safely, Stark made J.A.R.V.I.S. fly the Mark XLII to him as the helicopters began firing with their miniguns. As the house began slide off the cliff, Stark used his repulsors to throw his piano at one of the helicopters, destroying it. With his Mark XLII suit malfunctioning, Stark threw one of his forearm rockets at the second helicopter and used his repulsor to detonate it. The out of control helicopter crashed into the mansion as the remaining helicopter fired several more missiles into the mansion causing it to collapse and fall into the ocean with Stark inside. Stark caught up in the debris was unable to avoid being buried by the rubble at the bottom of the ocean. J.A.R.V.I.S. removed the Mark XLII's glove and used it to pull Stark clear and fly him out of the ocean. J.A.R.V.I.S. auto-piloted the suit on the last flight plan it was programed to which was Rose Hill, Tennessee.Iron Man 3 Layout Main Floor The main floor of the mansion contains most of the basic living areas, including a large, open foyer/living room and a kitchen. The foyer is large enough to host upscale parties, much to Tony's personal taste and style. Workshop In the basement of the mansion is Tony Stark's workshop, where he creates and stores his Iron Man suits. A large, open area with mostly concrete walls, this area is well suited for small scale testing of Tony's Iron Man Armors. Along the back wall is Tony's "Hall of Armors", a glass case where he stores and displays his "Classic" Iron Man Armors (Mark I - VII). In addition, Tony also keeps a collection of both vintage and up-to-date cars in his workshop, parked near an access ramp back to street-level. The entire workshop possesses an expansive hologram projector system that is operated through J.A.R.V.I.S., where Tony can manipulate digital projections for a variety of purposes such as looking at documents through the internet and secure databases, or to project a 3-D model of his or anything that he's creating or studying. While working to synthesize a theoretical element based on his Father's old research, Tony briefly renovated his workshop and part of his mansion to accommodate a small scale Particle Accelerator. During Stark's period of rapid development of new Iron Man Armors following the Battle of New York, he constructed a circular, raised stage in his workshop specifically for testing new armors. The floor of the stage could open to reveal Tony's Armor Vault, a circular vault that descended several stories below the mansion, which held Stark's Iron Legion armors, stored in spaces along the perimeter of the wall. The center of the stage was a circular platform that served as a lift that could carry a specific armor to its storage space in the vault, or bring up another suit depending on his needs. Bedroom Upstairs is Tony Stark's bedroom where he (and later, Pepper Potts) sleeps. He once fought his friend, James Rhodes, in this room while drunk. Gym This room is where Tony Stark goes to exercise and train; the room had a variety of weights and in the center of the gym was a standard wrestling ring where Stark practices his fighting and spars with his friend and bodyguard Happy Hogan. During his birthday party, a drunk and stressed Stark fought James Rhodes in suits here as well, using his barbells as a club. Landscape Outside of the house is enough space for several cars which serves for parties; in the middle of the front garden, a water fountain is placed. Behind the Scenes *The house is not actually a house; every room is a set of the movie. References Category:Locations Category:Iron Man (film) Locations Category:Iron Man 2 Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Video Games Locations